Currently, a liquid crystal display (LCD) mainly comprises a liquid crystal panel, which includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a color filter substrate, and liquid crystals arranged therebetween. The TFT array substrate is a mainstream one now, and usually it includes a multilayered structure consisting of a gate electrode layer, a gate insulating layer, an active layer, a source/drain electrode layer, an insulation protecting layer, and a pixel electrode layer. Generally, a layer of a non-metallic material is deposited by plasma-enhanced chemical deposition. An important improvement in the liquid crystal display is to enhance an aperture ratio and reduce power consumption. In order to enhance the aperture ratio, usually two ITO layers and multilayered wiring are arranged on the TFT array substrate. However, the capacitance between source and drain electrodes and a gate electrode will be relatively large, and a load of the TFT will be increased, and as a result, the power consumption of a liquid crystal display screen is very high. A battery of an existing mobile phone generally has poor endurance, and it is required to reduce the power consumption. However, there are few schemes in the prior art for reducing the capacitance between the source and drain electrodes and the gate electrode. Meanwhile, due to the low free electron mobility of the active layer, the capacitance of the gate insulating layer cannot be reduced too much; otherwise, it is difficult to charge the battery.
Hence, due to the large capacitance between the source and drain electrodes and the gate electrode in the prior art, the load of the TFT and the load of a pixel will be increased, thereby the power consumption of the entire display device will be increased too.